Vaati's Overwhelmingly Awkward Highschool Freshman Year
by Supreme Ruler Of Darkness
Summary: The story of a certain young minish going through his first year at Trilby High School, and how he managed to survive in the end.
1. Chapter 1

Vaati's High School Freshman Year

 _"I can't believe I have to go to this stupid school,"_ Vaati thought to himself, his arms folded in annoyance as he waited for the bus. There were only a few more minutes until it was scheduled to arrive, so he decided to spend the time tapping his feet on the ground, attempting to look as irritated with the universe as possible. He was rather proud of his reputation in middle school as the "Don't Mess with Me or I Will Stab You" type. This year, though, almost nobody he knew was going to be in the same school as him, so he thought it would be a good idea to make a lasting impression by gathering a generally likable vibe. Though not too likable just to the point where people would stand within a fifty-foot radius of him without getting really scared and hyperventilating into a paper bag.

About three minutes later, the bus arrived. He picked up his backpack and went on to board it, attaining a conceited smile as he walked serenely to the end of the bus. At a seductive flick of his hair, he heard a few suppressed giggles from a seat nearby. Just to see what he was dealing with, he looked over in the direction they came from. One of them was dressed in black robes and a scarf. She had angelic white hair that reached her ankles, though by her looks appeared to be a demon of some sort. Her eyes were silver, and had a slightly psychotic sparkle to them. In truth, she looked rather unsettling with that murderous expression on her face, which was pale as if there never was a drop of blood in it. Another had eyes that were a bright magenta and hair that started as red, but as it made its way to her shoulders where it ended was orange. She wore the typical warrior's outfit; a scarlet tunic, boots and leggings. They were talking to each other, and appeared to be friends. They might be a problem at some point…

The bus parked in front of the school. All the students boarded off, carrying their bags and everything just like they used to at middle school. From that point on, nothing at all was familiar whatsoever. Vaati took a paper out of one of his pockets and checked it to make sure he was headed to the right classroom. As for right now, he was completely lost. He refused his need to ask for directions, with a reason somewhere vaguely along the lines of it making his first impression seem weak. He wandered the hallways a while, and heard the first bell ring. It was only two minutes later that he finally found the room he was supposed to be in for first period. Almost just as he walked in, the teacher began to speak in front of the rest of the class. Vaati's expression froze as he noticed who was talking.

"Good morning, students, and welcome to your first day in Trilby High School," he spoke in a tone that implied he was strict and professional, not exactly implying he was the type of person to be silly around. Vaati knew this all too well. "You can call me Ezlo,"

 **DUN DUN** **DUN!** **Well, that's it for the prologue. More will be uploaded soon, so please give feedback on what you would like to happen next! I haven't really got some of the minor events set in stone, so your suggestions would really matter.**

 **\- Supreme Ruler of Darkness**


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take more than Ezlo's piercing look to make Vaati immediately take a seat towards the back of the classroom.

"…And we're going to begin the year with introductions, though I may know a few of you already," he kept eye contact with his former apprentice, causing a few eyes to turn back at him.

"Seriously!?" Vaati thought to himself, looking at the clock to break the awkward eye contact. Hats weren't permitted inside, so he couldn't use his magic in a subtle way to cast any hexes on Ezlo. And at that, he would probably guess who did it. By the time it was his turn to introduce himself; he stood up and bowed gracefully to the class.

"Vaati the Wind Mage," he simply said, and sat back down, waiting for the next person. The girl he had seen on the bus with the black robes remained sitting down, though it was obviously her turn.

"Akane Ketsuki," she said, making the letters appear in the air in red, then fade away with a flick of her wrist. A few exclamations from the class arose, and a slight twinge of jealousy crept over Vaati. He certainly wasn't going to let this girl take the spotlight he had rightfully claimed last year. And he also certainly wasn't going to let Ezlo ruin an entire semester just by being his teacher again every morning for almost an hour.

The rest of the time passed quickly, until the bell rang. This time he followed a group of people who were also in his next class, as to avoid getting lost like last time. As he took his seat, he realized how much larger this school was than the one he previously attended. More than four other middle schools funneled into this one. Someone took the seat next to him. A was a boy who looked to be about his age, with violet eyes, though one of them was covered by a white bang that nearly reached his shoulder. He wore a red cape, and had white gloves that came up to his elbows. Vaati decided to pretend he didn't notice him, or at least try not to start a conversation. He currently had no interest whatsoever in talking to anybody.

"Don't you just hate Mondays?" the boy asked. Vaati kept his eyes fixated on his piece of paper.

"Yes, and I hate most other days as well," he responded in an irritated tone.

"I know, right? And how you always need to get up in the morning is so annoying!" he seemed oblivious to the purple sorcerer's general bad mood; either that or he simply didn't care.

"What is your name?" Vaati asked in a menacingly calm voice, finally looking up from his paper.

"Ghirahim," he replied. "Why do you choose this moment to ask?". The minish took no notice of his question, and instead went on with what intended to say.

"Do you know what else is annoying, Ghirahim?" he asked. "You! I've known you for literally about five minutes and I already find your company unbearable!"

"Why, thank you! I consider that an accomplishment," he stated, traces of a smug grin present in his expression. An irritated sigh escaped Vaati as he continued to ignore the boy who he now deemed annoying. So far today had been terrible. Things could not possibly get any worse.

During the next fifteen minutes, Mrs. Marie, the algebra teacher scribbled away at the blackboard while the students took notes. It was rather peaceful, he had to admit, with the silence in the room and the fresh autumn breeze coming in through the window… then Vaati felt something on his face that wasn't the wind. It was Ghirahim… licking him?

"OH MY GODDESS! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!? _AVADA KEDAVRA!_ "

 **Heheh… I made a Harry Potter reference… Anyway, sorry if this chapter was a bit inadequate, I wasn't really trying my best on editing. I really hope you like it anyway, and please leave your harsh criticism in the reviews! (I actually like reading it)**

 **\- Supreme Ruler of Darkness**


End file.
